myownwarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Runningfireclawheart/See below
Okay, so here's the thing, what I hate most about is wiki is when people put the broth order they think the cats are, with no proof. So this is what I think and why. The five apprentices So here we are on arc one the five apprentices. We all love them, so here's what I think order is. Sandpaw: She was the oldest of the apprentices, Ravenpaw said Sandpaw and Dustpaw were the oldest apprentices, Dustpaw and Ravenpaw are brothers, both Sandpaw and Dustpaw are older then Ravenpaw, Dustpaw and Ravenpaw were litter mates Sandpaw would almost have to be the oldest. Dustpaw: He was the second oldest of the apprentices, if he and Sandpaw are the eldest and Sandpaw was born before Dustpaw then Dustpaw was the second oldest apprentice. Ravenpaw: He was the middle apprentice, if Sandpaw and Dustpaw are the eldest, and Ravenpaw is Dustpaw's litter mate then Ravenpaw would be the middle kit. Firepaw: I think Firepaw was the second youngest I found it confirmed somewhere that Firestar was older then Graypaw. Graypaw: I think Graypaw was the youngest apprentice I think I found out somewhere that Graypaw was born after Firepaw. Squirrelflight and Leafpool Leafpool: it was confirmed on page 20 if the cats of the clans that she was older then Squirrelflight. Squirrelflight: It was confirmed on Cats of the Clans page 20 that she was Leafpool's younger sister. Graystripe's second litter Briarlight: She was said in the guide to be the eldest of the three kits. Bumblestripe: It said the middle kit was a tom, and Bumblestripe was the only tom in the litter. Blossomfall: If Briarlight and Bumblestripe were the eldest and middle then Blossomfall would be the youngest. Dovewing and Ivypool Ivypool: Ivypool was said to be small but strong and it said in the book they were born that the first kit was small and strong. Dovewing: It Ivypool was the oldest she would be the youngest. The kits of Leafpool and Crowfeather Lionblaze: He was said to likely be the eldest of the kits. Hollyleaf: It was confirmed that Jayfeather was the youngest and that there was a good chance Lionblaze was the oldest so she would be the middle. Jayfeather: He was shown being born last, and he was said to be the smallest which might have meant he was the youngest. Runningfire: I object! Wolfblaze: To what? Runningfire: Hollyleaf is the oldest. Wolfblaze: What makes you say that? Runningfire: It was said the first born was a black she cat like Hollyleaf. Wolfblaze: Some cats have there fur change color as the grow, and they might have said her gender wrong. Runningfire: How likely is that? Wolfblaze: Not very, but it could happen. I also go by what is said in the first, and that was that Lionblaze was the oldest. The writer's might have different thoughts on who is the oldest, it was two different writer's that wrote each book. Runningfire: Then what makes you think the same thing could not have happened worn. Jayfeather? Wolfblaze: It could have, that's true. But he was said to be the smallest in the litter and that might have meant the youngest. So, you can comment what you used to think and still think about the brother order of the cats named here. ~Wolfblaze~ Category:Blog posts